Lock all my doors
by sephirothflame
Summary: Just when things were starting to get normal again, Castiel introduces Dean and Sam to his fiancé. Dean/Castiel, minor Castiel/OC.


Title: Lock all my doors  
Author: **sephirothflame**  
Fandom: _Supernatural_  
Rating: PG13  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Dean Winchester x Castiel, Castiel x OC, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer  
Warning(s): Angst, OC, mentions of adult situations  
Spoiler(s): Vaguely through 6.01  
Prompt(s): **deanandcaslove**, Supernatural, Dean/Castiel, Castiel/OC, Sam, Turns out Cas isn't being Sheriff of Heaven completely alone - he's got himself a boyfriend now. Dean's quietly unhappy and maybe a little jealous over it (and can't understand why - shouldn't he be happy his friend found someone, and another angel, no less?) Happy ending for Dean/Cas without making the OC a jerk, plz :)  
Word Count: 1,953  
Rants: Tabiel is my default angel OC. He's a cutie.  
Summary: Just when things were starting to get normal again, Castiel introduces Dean and Sam to his fiancé.  
Disclaimer: Nope. :)

* * *

It starts as John and Sam and Dean, before becoming Sam and Dean, then Sam and Dean and Castiel and now it's Sam and Dean and Castiel and Castiel's new angel boyfriend Tabiel. Dean has always been fine with the progression of it all (okay, the death of his dad has left a hole in his heart he doubts will ever be filled, but the rest of it he's okay with), but something about Tabiel makes Dean want to stab things. Or set things on fire. Or maybe smash the nearest windows and tables and anything else breakable he can find.

The problem is that Tabiel isn't a dick. Considering he's an angel, he's actually really cool. He's got floppy dusty blond hair, big blue eyes, and he wears a freaking The Who shirt and ratty jeans. He gets Sam and Dean's jokes because he's been a Guardian Angel for the last two thousand years, so he's been around on Earth. He's helpful on cases and once they set him up with a pink RAZR, he gets unlimited texting and he always answers any questions they have or finds them obscure items they need to break a curse or something. The worst part is, Tabiel always brings pie for Dean when he stops by unannounced. He's entirely too likable.

Tabiel makes Castiel smile, a small crooked thing, and the dark haired angel always seems more at ease when the blond is around. The first time Dean heard Castiel laugh at something Tabiel said, they were at a bar, and Dean's stomach clenched and his ears rang and he downed the last of his beer in one shot to avoid snapping at the two of them. Sam and Castiel and Tabiel had looked at him then, but he waved them off in favor of getting more to drink.

Ever since though, Dean's taken to just flat out avoiding Castiel and Tabiel if he can help it. They still get lunch together sometimes, and Dean isn't nearly stupid enough to turn down angelic assistance when he can get it, but if Dean can possibly avoid them, he will. It's why he's outside in 102° weather working on his car while Sam and Castiel and Tabiel are talking about ancient hoodoo curses or something with Bobby.

He doesn't like the twisted feeling he gets in his gut when Castiel and Tabiel are around. Castiel had told him a few weeks ago they're expected to be angel married or something when the seasons change again, and that once that happens, they won't be around for a while. (Dean had called it the honeymoon phase and wished Castiel lots of good sex. Castiel had looked terrified at the thought.) Still, he knows he's losing his best friend and there's nothing he can do about it.

Dean is always losing people. Yeah, Sam eventually came back, but they're not the same, will never be the same, so it's almost as if he wasn't with his brother anymore, just some guy who looked like Sam and shared a few memories. Dean can't afford to lose Castiel too, not to Heaven or Tabiel or anyone. Not now.

Eventually, it gets as dark out as his thoughts and Dean makes it back inside. Castiel and Bobby are in the kitchen drinking beer, and he accepts one when it's offered to him, but he doesn't stick around. He's hot and sticky and covered in oil and grease and a little spilled wiper fluid so he can really use a shower.

It's when he's passing the study to go upstairs that he hears Tabiel and Sam talking, and he pauses just outside the door to hear what they're saying. They haven't noticed him and he only feels bad for eavesdropping when Tabiel asks his next question. "Is Dean in love with Castiel?"

And Sam, the traitorous bastard, just sighs heavily and says, "Yeah, he is. He's taking the news about the wedding really hard."

"Poor kid," Tabiel replies, shaking his head. "No wonder he hates me so much."

The thing is, none of it's true – it can't be true and it isn't true. Dean doesn't even hate Tabiel, he just doesn't like him and if he tends to be a little _mean_ with him, well, Tabiel never complains. He's definitely not in love with Castiel, because Castiel is – he's _Cas_. He gripped Dean tight and raised him from Perdition, sure, but it doesn't mean anything. (The fact that Dean likes to touch Castiel's mark on his arm when he's jerking off has nothing to do with the fact it's _Castiel's_, he just likes the tingle that washes over his body when his fingers brush against it. Honest.)

Dean's so busy screaming in his head that he almost misses Tabiel speaking again, and when he does, Dean's heart clenches tightly.

"Castiel is in love with him, too." The words are simple, casual, like Tabiel doesn't _care_ that his fiancé is in love with another man – and maybe he doesn't, Castiel was always saying things were different in Heaven, that _love_ was different. "I never thought it possible he would loath this stupid agreement as much as me, but then he _insisted_ I meet you two and now…"

Dean doesn't hear the rest of Tabiel's words, because it's at that moment that Castiel touches his shoulder blade and says "_Dean_", low and husky. It startles him and he drops his bottle, and it splinters on the wooden floor at their feet and showers the room with glass and beer. Tabiel and Sam look over instantly, guilty, and Dean fights down a blush.

"Jesus Christ, Cas," Dean says, turning to glower at the smaller male. "Warn a guy next time."

Castiel cocks his head to the side in confusion, staring at Dean intently as he does so. "I apologize." Their eyes meet then, and it's no different than before, they're the same blue eyes and it's the same intensity, but something Tabiel said is bothering Dean. _Castiel is in love with him, too_. Castiel is in love with Dean and Dean – Dean's embarrassed that it never even occurred to him before.

Dean has never liked boys, doesn't like boys, but maybe that's why it took so long for him to realize what's going on. Castiel can get under his skin so easily; can get his heart to be beat so loudly and quickly in his chest that Dean's scared he might explode. Dean gets it now. He's never really noticed Jimmy's body, only Castiel, and it had never occurred to him that the reason Castiel holds so much sway with him is because Dean has never wanted someone so much it hurts without being sexually attracted to them before.

Now though, Dean realizes, his heart is pounding in his chest and his cheeks are flushing and he's so Goddamn in _love_ with Castiel he doesn't even know what to do about it. He's in love with Castiel and he knows he can get used to the stupid hair and the big blue eyes, and his large warm hands, he knows he wants to.

But when Castiel asks "Dean?" tentatively, Dean does the only thing he can think to do. He tucks tail and runs. He can hear Bobby yelling about broken bottles while Sam calls after him, can hear Castiel demanding to know what just happened and Tabiel's stammered apologies and he locks himself in the bathroom and turns on the shower in the hopes that it will drain out the voice from downstairs.

His heart is still pounding in his chest and he clutches the porcelain of the sink tightly in his hands, so tightly he's scare of breaking it, and he tries to calm himself down. It's just his luck he'd realize that the one person he wants more than anything in the world, who wants him back and can accept him for who he is, _has_ accepted him, it's too late. Castiel is getting married and the plans are set and they day is inching slowly closer as summer draws to an end and it's too Goddamn late.

Shaking, Dean has to choke back sobs because he's not a Goddamn girl as he strips. He's already in the bathroom, the shower is already running, he might as well use it since it's the whole reason he came into the house in the first place. He doesn't care he doesn't have a change of clothes, it doesn't occur to him. All he knows is he's so careful to avoid brushing Castiel's mark when he pulls his shirt off and drops it to the ground.

He's so caught up in trying not to fall apart he doesn't hear the telltale whisper of wings that signals Castiel's appearance, doesn't even notice the angel until Dean finds himself being shoved against the bathroom door and having his mouth assaulted in a poor imitation of a kiss. Dean clutches at the trench coat desperately though, pulls Castiel flush against him before reaching to cup the angel's face and parts his lips. It's desperate and hot and slick and it makes Dean feel like he's in middle school again, blood rushing to his groin while he tries to hold his breath for as long as he can because he doesn't want this to end, never wants this to end.

"Do you love me?" Castiel demands of him when they finally do part, giving Dean a chance to suck in a shaky breath. "Tell me that Sam and Tabiel speak the truth."

"Yeah, Cas," Dean says, feeling his cheeks flush in embarrassment. "I - yeah. They were right." He can't say it, not yet, not so soon, but Castiel seems to understand. He kisses Dean again, still as desperate, and somewhere during their fervid kisses they started to slip down the door to the floor.

Castiel strips himself clumsily of his trench coat and suit coat as he clambers into Dean's lap, but when his fingers fumble with the buttons of his shirt, Dean helps him. They push the fabric from his shoulders, tugging his tie loose, and Dean tugs his undershirt off and they slide together again in another desperate kiss, bare chest to bare chest, and Dean can feel something burning in the back of his eyes.

"What about Tabiel?" He asks softly, raking his fingers through Castiel's hair, down his neck and over his shoulders. All of this skin, all of this beautiful pale skin and it isn't for Dean. He can't mark it because Castiel is not his to take, will never be his.

"Tabiel threatened my life if I did not come to you now," Castiel says, his dark eyes lighting up in amusement, even through the lust. "Sam's choice of words were much the same. Bobby just wanted us out of the house." That's not what Dean wanted to know, not really, but Castiel must sense it because the next kiss he presses against Dean's lips is close mouthed and tender. "I suppose we must tell The Council the wedding is off…" he muses, his fingers curling around the mark he left on Dean's arm so many years ago.

It's all the answer Dean needs. He wraps his arms around Castiel's middle, tugging him as close as he can get the angel and buries his face in the crook between Castiel's neck and shoulder. He's not crying, he's not going to cry, but there is an overwhelming sense of relief that floods Dean's system. Castiel's fingers rake through his hair soothingly, whispered promises of love and adoration and it's all Dean has ever wanted and more than he could ever have asked for.


End file.
